Sugar and Spice
by tsukuyomi kitty
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto, both low on money, live together and to save money. But when feelings are close to being revealed, can Naruto give up his dreamgirl? NaruXSasu YAOI [MATURE CONTENT]
1. Just Strangers

Note: I do not own and did not create these characters or the series NARUTO. So don't come crying to me biotch!! .

Another note: Most of this story is sex…Gay sex…Yaoi….So yeah, have fun and don't get your pants wet :3 But that comes after the 3rd chapter, hopefully sooner.

Chapter one

"Just Strangers"

Naruto sighed, a bleak look on his tired face. He sighed, and obnoxious mushroom sigh, and continued to file past the isles of the grocery store. Stress tightened at his usually relaxed muscles, and he carefully massaged his temples, trying to aid his oncoming headache. "I'm loosing my apartment, I'm poorer than hell, and I'm love deprived!" He complained loudly, striking a pose and imagining his beloved Sakura. The people around him started to back away and tried to avoid him, but he ignored their existence. He cried to himself dramatically, only stopping when the image of Sakura changed into the raven-haired boy he had been grouped with oh-so long ago. He blushed and grimaced at his mind, opening his eyes to see that very person.

The blonde jumped, startled, and was put in defensive mode against his forever enemy "Um…Naruto…Your groceries" Was all Sasuke said, with a plain look on his face. Shit. He had knocked over all of his ramen cups in the process, scattering them on the cold tiled floor. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!! YOU SURPRISED ME!" He burst out obnoxiously. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "Well, what are you doing here anyways?!" He asked impatiently, picking up his ramen from the floor. "I eat you know. But anyway, I have something I need to ask of you"

Both had checked out, paid for their food, and walked to the park with an awkward cloud hanging over each of them. Sasuke sat down on a wood bench, putting down his paper bag of groceries and motioned Naruto to do the same.

"Naruto, I need a favor from you." Naruto smirked and started to make Sasuke more nervous than he already was. "Okay, I don't have enough money to keep my apartment and I need to room with someone until I can get the money. It will only be for a month or two though, I promise." The boy's pearlish skin turned an even paler color when he saw the evil grin on his 'friend's' face. _Oh boy. What is that moron thinking?_ "Okay you've got a deal!! But on one condition: You get Sakura-chan to fall in love with me." _Oh. That's what he's thinking. He's even dumber than I thought, and that's hard to beat._ Sasuke smiled, more relaxed, and shook Naruto's strong, yet uncoordinated, hand. "You've got a deal, baka."


	2. A Real Kiss or Another Accident

Note: I do not own and did not create these characters or the series NARUTO. So don't come crying to me biotch!! .

NOTE: If I have any spelling errors, please point them out to me!

Chapter two

"A Real Kiss Or Another Accident"

Naruto flickered his eyes open, the sun shining over him warmly. He yawned, curled up in a pile of blankets on his dirty futon. The radio played softly, yet fitting the inviting mood of the morning. Naruto felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and smiled. Sasuke was coming today! He didn't know why he was so happy, but kept on believed that it was because he wouldn't have to pay all of the rent on his apartment. Still, joy overcame him and he had totally forgotten about Sakura. The doorbell chimed and the fox vessel leaped out of his nest of blankets and opened the door to greet plain looking Sasuke, who was hiding a smile and carrying two bags and a sleeping bag. _Why was the baka so happy?_ He blushed and looked at the floor, but discarded the secret thought in his mind quickly.

"Thanks Naruto." He smiled up at the blonde and saw he was invited in and put his things down when he was inside. Looking around curiously, he was surprised his place was so clean. Wood floors shone, the glass doors to the outside porch sparkled, and everything was in perfect order! And there was so much space! _Was it always like this? _Naruto smiled that precious grin that Sasuke cherished so much, and he couldn't help but smile along. "Well, I don't really have an extra room for a bedroom, I just have a really big living room" He said a little embarrassed, and pointed towards the small area with a counter and a miniature fridge. "That's my kitchen, and if you go on my little porch out there you can see all of the people walking down the streets since we're five stories up!" He kept jabbering on, but Sasuke listened anyways, setting his stuff down next to the wall.

The day went on with Naruto talking about his place, totally having forgotten their rivalry. After what seemed like only an hour or two, the sun had started to set, being replaced by the glow of a waxing moon. The two had broken out a few bottles of sake, and were sitting on the porch, Naruto's head on his friend's shoulder. Sasuke looked into the blonde's cerulean eyes and smiled, running his hand through his hair. Memories of him whizzed past his mind quickly yet ever so gracefully, and he savored them all sweetly. He was the one who made Sasuke laugh, the only one who didn't worship him because he looked "cool". He was the one who had dreams and pushed so hard to get them, he was the one who understood his pain. He challenged Sasuke and got him through thick and thin, no matter how jealous he was of Sasuke. The jet-black haired boy turned and looked into those big blue orbs, and the quiet words "I love you" escaped his lips. Naruto blushed and leaned forward, pressing his soft, pink lips against Sasuke's. He was shocked, burning inside with pleasure, and he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the tan boy's waist.


	3. I Want You

Note: I do not own and did not create these characters or the series NARUTO. So don't come crying to me biotch!! .

Important message: Warning, I eat fetises.

Chapter 3

"I Want You"

The next day had gone by with Naruto avoiding Sasuke at all possible costs. Sasuke sighed, cleaning up the Sake bottles. _Shit, he remembers. It was just another accident…_Looking down at the passing people under him, he noticed a pink haired girl in the crowd. _That's it! Sakura!_

Sakura skipped along the sidewalk, carrying a plastic bag full of her dinner. She tucked her pink soft hair behind her ear, appalled as she saw Sasuke sprint to her at full blast. She blushed, but tried to forget that she decided she didn't like Sasuke anymore. He stopped in front of her, panting and sweating, and gasped for breath. "S-Sakura…I need you…" At this she blushed and felt hot inside. _Does he really love me back?_ She thought foolishly, and smiled at him and hid her face modestly. "Sakura, I need you…to do me a favor" The pink haired girl's jaw dropped and she stared at him like he was insane. _What the hell? You **moron**! _

Sasuke brought Sakura to the park and sat at the same bench Naruto and him had sat at just a day ago. Sasuke looked at Sakura seriously, and for the first time in public, or to almost anyone in general, dropped his ego. He blurted out what he felt for Naruto, and how he had promised him a date with her. When he was done recovered and put his defenses back up, as she stared at the ground. "Sasuke…I always wanted you to love me back…but instead you love _Naruto_? Two boys that love each other…that's just so…so GREAT!" She looked up at her former-crush with sparkling eyes and the smile of a hardcore yaoi fan. Sasuke was taken aback, and sweat dripped from his brow. "Okay, I'll go meet Naruto at the club that's up on the roof of the building over there." She pointed to the dark colored building that was about 5 stories high. The raven-haired boy shrugged, shuffling his feet. When Sakura saw this she smiled and rolled her eyes at him casually. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that he comes" She winked and got up, taking her bag, and waved goodbye. "Tell him seven O'clock"

Naruto yawned, jiggling the key in the lock of the door and opened it. He waltzed in, not expecting to see Sasuke leaned up against the wall in a cool look. So carefree. The tan blonde looked at the floor, ashamed to even look him in the eye after what he had done last night. "Sasuke, I didn't…Last night was an…accident." He blushed and a droplet of sweat formed at his forehead. "Heh. Sakura wants to meet you at the dance up the street at 7:00PM." He shrugged off of the wall and brushed against Naruto, stopping to say "And by the way, I meant it last night." And with that he walked out. As the door squeaked shut Naruto dropped to his knees. _Why?_

Two hours had gone by so fast for the fox vessel. He had just a black shirt on and a pair of jeans. Casual, but maybe Sakura would like it. He looked up at the clock once more "OH SHIT!! IT"S ALREADY 7:30!!" He screamed, running out the door and out of the building. He ran past the people walking, shoving his way down ten blocks to the building the dance was at. He could hear loud music and was panting like a dog by the eighth block. When he was finally at the roof, it was dark and outside, 7:45, and people were dancing and having the time of their lives. "'Scuse me, pardon me, outta the way!" He yelled, pushing through the crowd until he saw the pink haired girl of his dreams. He gasped, staring at the beauty in front of him. She was dressed in a scarlet Chinese dress. His mouth dropped. Her legs looked a mile long, and the skirt barely covered her, the slit up to her hip made it even better. The top of the dress tightened at her breasts and they seemed to pop out, making him almost drool. Before he knew it she had her arms around his neck and started to dance to the music, her hips swaying back and forth. He was sweating now, and everything got so much hotter. He gently put his hands on her hips, trying to go with the music. "Oh Naruto" Sakura whispered into his ear seductively, but the blonde pushed her back. _Everything is perfect. Why don't I want this anymore? _Sakura looked surprised and looked up at him. "Naru-chan, I don't understand." The blonde looked up at her with a serious look and said strongly "I don't either, but there is someone I love, and I can't be doing this." The pink haired girl giggled and cocked her head to the side. "A lover waiting at home?" He nodded. " Yeah."


End file.
